A Little to Late
by ButterflyAngel2
Summary: Ashley feels like she is being held back. She decides to talk to Andros about it. What will his reaction be?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers they belong to Saban entertainment. "Just Missed the Train" belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

Story takes place after countdown to destruction. Ashley and Andros have graduated from

High school.

Andros was soaking wet by the time he got home. He slammed the door, threw his jacket on the floor, and plopped on the couch. He laid his head back with a sigh. He couldn't believe what he had done, he had let the one he loved go. As he closed his eyes, memories flooded his brain.

It had all started three months ago, when Ashley had told him she was leaving in August. They had gone for a drive up the mountain to roast marshmallows. They always went to their special spot by the river. He finally stopped the car, and they unloaded the supplies. They began to build a fire; it took them a while for they had never built one before. Finally she went to get some paper out of his car. Putting the paper underneath the log, a fire finally sprung to life.

Stepping back she gazed at the fire, amazed at how the flames licked at the log. Ashley felt Andros approach, turning around she greeted him with a smile. Oh how he loved that smile. When she smiled her eyes sparkled, and danced with life. Handing her a stick with a marshmallow on it, he watched her expression as her marshmallow caught on fire. Laughing she blew on it and popped it into her mouth.

He grabbed her hand and led her off into the night. Finding a clear spot he put his arms around her. They gazed up at the stars dancing in the night sky. How beautiful the stars were in the heavens. He knew that he loved her and that she loved him. He wanted to marry her for all eternity. He felt that one lifetime with her would not be enough; he was going to be selfish and never let her go.

Ashley turned around, smiled, tapped him on the shoulder, and took of running. Laughing Andros turned and ran after her. Finally catching her, he turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. As they walked back to the campfire, he was trying to drum up the courage to ask her to marry him. He watched in amusement as she began to dance around the fire. She was so full of life. She had completed him in such a way that it was hard to describe. For the first time in his life, he felt free, happy, and very much in love.

He noticed that she had stopped and was staring at him; he saw such sadness in her eyes. Quickly walking to her, he gathered her in his arms. Ashley clung to him for what seemed like hours, but reality it had only been a few minutes. She let go, took a step back and looked into his eyes. "I wish this night would last forever." She whispered.

"I know what you mean. This has been one of the best nights of my life."

"I have something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, she said "I'm leaving in August."

Andros said nothing, for her words were echoing in his head. She was leaving him, just like the others had. She had promised that she never would, and now she was telling him that she was going away.

She reached out and touched his face gently with her hand. He pulled away, and walked to the picnic table where he sat down. She followed him over and sat by him. He was staring at the flames. "Talk to me." She gently said.

He sat there for a moment before he spoke, "Why are you leaving?"

"To be honest I feel like I'm being held back. I want to get out of this area. Don't worry I will be back."

Andros didn't speak for the longest time. He was trying to digest what Ashley had just said. He couldn't believe that she said that. He didn't think that she was being held back, for he always encouraged her to go after what she wanted. Finally he spoke in a whisper never taking his eyes of the flickering flames, "Is it because of me? Am I holding you back?"

She watched the shadow of the flames dance across his face. Putting her arms around him, she replied, "Don't ever think that. It is not you. I promise."

They sat in complete silence before he got up to put out the fire. She gathered their stuff and they drove down the mountain neither of them saying a word. He pulled up in front of her house; she quickly gathered her stuff and walked up her driveway. Looking back she watched him drive away. He had tears in his eyes when he got home.

A week later Ashley broke up with Andros because he started to hang out with another girl in his is spare time. He made the rest of her summer hell, constantly rubbing it in her face about Allison. He even emailed her saying that Allison was the one and they felt strongly about one another. What he didn't know is the letter crushed her spirit.

Andros quickly gathered his thoughts, stood up and walked down the stairs to his room. Kicking off his shoes, he laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He knew Allison knew that he didn't care for her that way. Infact earlier that day she blew up at him, when he was at her house. Allison was tired of him always mentioning Ashley. He had mentioned five times that she was leaving today. Finally the sixth time Allison blew. "I know that Ashley is leaving today. You've told me six times already and many times during the summer."

He stood there staring at her, she continued, "I know that you don't want to be with me."

"Don't say that." He said as he stepped closer to her.

Grabbing his hands in hers she looked him straight in the eye, "We both know it is the truth. We don't belong together."

"What are you saying?"

"You still love Ashely. You always have and always will."

"Allison"

"Let me finish. Ashley's the one that you belong with, not me. You always talk about her and that hurts me knowing that your heart is with her. You don't want to deal with what is going on. That isn't very mature."

"I'm so sorry Allison. I never should have used you like that. But I don't want to talk about this. Let's just forget it."

"I forgive you. If I was in your place I probably would have done the same thing. Believe it or not I do understand. But can you really tell me that you never saw it coming?"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Ashley would have done anything for you."

"Yea right. One day she is telling me she loves me, and wants to be with me forever, and the next she is telling me that she is leaving because she feels like she is being held back. Now tell me that you really understand, because I sure as the hell don't."

"Are you going to let her go?"

"It's not my choice to make."

"Of course it is."

"It's not fair."

"Who care's if it is fair. In about thirty minutes, Ashley is going to disappear, maybe forever, unless you stop her."

"What am I supposed to do? Beg her to stay?"

"Why wouldn't you? Isn't that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want anymore."

"What if she is the one that comes around once in a lifetime? She's never held back with you. She has risked everything, and you're about to let her go because you can't deal."

His eyes begin to brim with tears, as he realizes what Allison is saying to him is true. It is so true that it gives him chills to the core.

"If she's not the girl, if what she needs from you just isn't there, let her go. Break her heart, and make it a clean break. But if you really think you can love this girl ... I'm talking scary, messy, no-emotions-barred need ... if you're ready for that ... then think about what you're about to lose."

He looks up at Allison, and then turns around anxiously, for there are tears in his eyes.

"Allison"

"Run"

He turns and runs out the door, speeding towards the train station. It had begun to rain; he hoped that it wouldn't be too late. He had to tell Ashley, had to apologize for being such a jerk.

He got out of the car, and started to run towards the train screaming her name. He couldn't see her anywhere, panic set in his heart, he was too late. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of her boarding the train. He called out to her again, but she didn't stop. He realized that she couldn't hear him with all of the noise. He got to the doors just as they closed. He was pounding on the doors, yelling at them to open. Finally the ticket taker had to pull him away. "No you don't understand. I have to get to her. I have to tell her that I love her."

The train began to pull away. "NO!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry son." The ticked taker said.

He took off running after the train yelling for it to stop. He couldn't catch up to it, so he had no choice but to watch the train disappear down the tracks. He slowly walked away as the rain pored down. He had been too late. Now he would never be able to tell Ashley he was sorry. He began to cry when he realized that he would never again see her smiling face, feel the touch of her lips, the smell of her perfume, or hear her voice.

He turned over and cried into his pillow as the rain fell harder outside.

"sleep darlin' Why don't you pretend we were just a dream? It's cool baby It doesn't matter anyway I'm so sorry got to the station a little to late. Such a shame just missed the train."

Feed back appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
